1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to golfing apparatus and accessories associated with the game of golf and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf green reading apparatus for visual indication of slope and imperfections presented before the path of a golf ball and an objective putting hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of golf green reading apparatus is well known in the prior art. As may be appreciated, these devices have been of elaborate or awkward construction its use and effectiveness.
In this connection, there have been several attempts to develop golf green reading devices which may be easily and efficiently transported as desired for use with associated golf greens. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,092 to Bertas utilizes an optical device for reading golf greens attachable to an associated golf club including a transparent member with a horizontal reference line for indicating slope of a golf green for intended putting purposes. The Bertas patent requires a steady manual securement of a golf club and is oriented at an elevation above a putting surface to limit its effectiveness in reading golf green slope at the golf ball level and for indicating obstructions that may be present between a golf ball and an intended path of the golf ball to an objective putting hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,618 to Liljaquist utilizes a golf club in combination with a slope indication means permanently secured within a cavity formed within the golf club. Essentially, the Liljaquist patent presents a liquid-filled chamber for providing information relative to ground slope at a particular point and is not effective for visual indication of ground contour between a golf ball and an objective golf hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,819 to Dixon utilizes a golf club shaped apparatus essentially comprising a bubble level indicating device for reference of appropriate slope of a green at a particular positioning of the apparatus and in this context, it is similar to the Liljaquist patent and its associated deficiencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,457 to Casey utilizes an angulated mirror with a figure superimposed thereon for assisting a golf trainee in appropriate form during a golf swing and is of interest only relative to a general configuration but is of remote substantive and functional structure as related to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,151 to Weaver sets forth a hand-held sign device for golfers in determining sloping of putting greens wherein a suspended indicator needle within a housing provides reference deviation to a datum of a particular putting green's slope.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved golf green reading apparatus which addresses both the problem of portability and effectiveness, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.